trusting the untrustable
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: The flock are pure good but all this good is taking the world out of balance. So scientists created the opposites to the flock to set things straight. These new flock members are evil and somehow they must work together to save the world. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Tamzi's POV**

I gave a sweet smile and swear the guy almost fainted. I giggled and Debbi rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You are such a flirt" she said. "I can't help it" I grinned and she rolled her eyes again.

I nudged her playfully and she smiled. Debbi was my younger sister, and a mini me. Her long brown hair was in two pigtails, making her look younger. Well actually the pigtails made her look her age which was 10, without them she looked older. Her hazel eyes shinned with happiness which made me smile.

Sure we were walking around practically homeless and were freaks of nature, but I was in pure bliss. I was free.

Ok, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

Well my parents are were horrible, evil people (I can see where I get it from)When I was born they sold me to this place that experimented on people. They did the same thing to Debbie.

We were grafted with wings and even adapted powers. A few weeks ago we managed to escape the place. We had nothing but each other now, but for the first time in my life, I was completely free.

Well my power is I'm part siren you could say. I can make anyone fall in love and want to be near me.

Debbi can tell where almost anything is, like an inbuilt GPS and can feel what people are feeling by looking at them.

Now the wings. Yes, I have wings, deal with it.

My wings are about 14 feet long. I can tell I'm part eagle because they look like it. They are light brown, tawney almost at the top with white and light brown through it and black tips.

Debbi's wings are smaller and a booted eagle. They're light brown with white patterns in the middle, then brown again. They were so pretty.

"There's a mall coming up" Debbi smiled.

I rolled my eyes, Debbi had a bad case of 'five finger discount.' "Ok" I said and she grinned.

We walked into the mall, our eyes peeled for cops. Debbi stopped in her tracks and I followed her eyes to a jewelled watch.

"Debbi we don't need it" I said tugging at her arm.

"But I wont it" she pouted.

I sighed and thought about it. I guess if she got bored of it we could always sell it.

I nodded to her and she grinned. I turned around, looking like I was looking at a c.d while she did her thing. I heard a scream and spun around to see Debbi paralysed with the watch in her hand. I searched until I found the problem.

There was a spider crawling where the watch had been.

"Run!" I shouted as the shop owner ran our way. Debbi came out her trance and we bolted. We were built for speed so it wasn't long before I could barely see the shop owner and a guard that had joined the chase.

We hid in the restrooms of some fast-food restaurant that smelt of Chinese. My stomach growled and my mouth watered. We slowly slid out and stuck to the shadows.

All of a sudden Debbi was knocked to the ground.

"Hey watch it asshole" Debbi snapped as she got up.

The person jumped to his feet. It was a boy about my age with long brown hair in an emo style and brown eyes, he was kind of cute. He wore ripped jeans and a black hoodie. He was a nice build, but I could see he was slightly thinner then he was probably supposed to be and he was a little pale. I noticed blood on his face, from his nose.

"You watch it" he snarled.

"Your the one that ran into me!" Debbi snapped.

"Well if you weren't so clumsy" he started but I had already pushed him into the wall.

"Apologize" I growled. "Never" he growled back. I dug my nails into his skin and saw blood spill. The guy didn't even flinch; he looked like he didn't even notice.

I drew my nails down his face, leaving four lines that slowly started dripping blood. He just looked at me with a cocky look in his eyes. What was this guy?

**Jet's POV**

I wandered the streets pointlessly. Sure, I had an apartment in the city, but I liked to walk around, sometimes walk until my feet got blisters and bleed.

It made me feel alive. Alive. Something my sister wasn't.

Just thinking of it made me want to punch something. So I did. I turned and hit a brick wall.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw all the skin on my knuckles had come off and it was bleeding.

I rubbed my hand on my jeans, wiping away the blood.

I saw a kid about 18, two year older then me, looking at me funny. "What are you looking at ugly?" I snapped. "Dude, you didn't even flinch" the guy said.

"So?" I snapped walking past him.

"Freak" the guy muttered but I heard him for I had really good hearing.

"What did you call me?" I growled, walking up to him.

"I said you were a freak" the guy said bravely. He was about a head taller than me and his muscles bulged as he flexed threatingly.

"Are you being funny, or just stupid?" I asked, looking at his clenched fists.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah" I nodded and flashed him a cocky grin.

His face went red and he pulled his fist back. I watched as it swung forward, not even closing my eyes as it connected with my nose. I heard it break and felt the blood flow.

The guy looked at me with wide eyes. I cracked my neck threatingly and he turned and ran. Well that was fun.

I went on my way, I needed to find a bathroom to wash my face. The blood continued to flow and it was going everywhere.

I took my hoodie off and then my shirt and put my hoodie back on. I wiped the blood away with my shirt. I regretted wearing a white shirt now.

I had made sure no one was around when I whipped my shirt off, I don't think they'd like what they'd see. Well they would like the front, my chiselled abs and that, but the wings might be a bit of a turn off. And yes, you didn't read that correctly, I said wings.

You see, I'm not like normal guys. I want born, I was created. I didn't grow up in a house, I grew up in a science lab and a cage. I wasn't raised by loving parents, I was raised by psycho scientists.

Well when I say I was created, I wasn't really, technically I was born. Scientists had messed with my DNA when I was still in the womb, then when I was born they took me away and locked me up.

I had 15 feet wings that were brown with white speaks on them. I was a freak.

Well I also had this power so I could go ages without the need of water and food, and I didn't feel a lot of pain. So I was a freak of freaks.

And after all that, it wasn't even the worst bit.

I had a twin. Her name was Lucy. And yes I said was and has as in past tense.

About two years ago the scientist realized she hadn't developed any powers and one of her wings were bent at an awkward angle, making it hard to fly. She was confirmed as a failure and...they killed her.

My blood boiled just thinking about it. I wasn't watching where I was going and I knocked into someone, falling to the ground.

"Hey watch it asshole" a ten year old girl snapped at me.

I wasn't in the mood for this so I snapped back. Before I knew it was I was pressed against the wall by who I assume was her older sister.

My heart leaped as I took in her looks. She was smaller than me and had curves in all the right places. She had straight, brown hair with a single blue streak beside her face, loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue lined with black, liquid eyeliner.

She was beautiful. I felt like I was staring into the sun. I was in love.

I snapped myself out of it and pushed the feeling down deep.

She attacked me, drawing blood, but of course I didn't feel it.

I gave her a cocky grin as she looked defeated.

"What are you?" she growled.

"The best thing that's ever gonna happen to you" I wriggled my eyebrows. "Dream on" she rolled her eyes. "Aww don't be like that" I cooed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I froze as I felt something highly familiar. She looked at me with shocked eyes. She had wings.

I didn't notice I had spoken out loud.

"How did you know what they were so fast?" he asked, looking at me sceptically.

I grabbed her hand and ran it up my back and her eyes widened as she felt my wings.

"I umm have an apartment down the street. I think we should talk" I said.

She nodded and gestured to me to lead the way. She whispered something to her sister.

"I'm Jet" I said. "I'm Tamzi-Marie, but call me Tamzi. This is Debbi" she pointed to her sister.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm's POV**

I was backed up in a corner; I could hear them coming closer.

"Here freak. Come on we won't kill you. Just hurt you so much you wish we'd killed you" one of the boys said in a baby voice.

It was a dark alley and was about midnight. My hand gripped the bag I had stolen from the boys. There were about 10 of them after me now. They grinned as they heard my deep breathing, they were getting closer.

They probably thought this was going to be too easy. I can't blame them, I didn't look like much.

My black hair had reached just around my ears and I was sticking up everywhere. My eyes were dark brown, almost black and were too big for my face, making me look small and frightened most of the time. I was small and delicate looking, not very threatening.

But these kids had no idea.

I grinned evilly to myself; they were in for it now. I saw them before they saw me.

7 of them had knifes and two had guns. One had a wooden bat and the other had what I think was a broken glass bottle. I was only about 7 and they ranged from about 13 to 17.

I bit my lip in excitement; this was the best bit of my nights. I loved seeing their faces after I was done.

I puffed myself up, trying to look big and threatening. I shrugged my shoulders and my 8'5 pure black wings unfolded. Yes, I said wings.

The boys finally saw me and continued to run at me.

I snapped my wings to full length, making them stretch out scarily. They came to a halt and I saw their faces go pale.

"What are you?" One of them whispered.

"Your worst nightmare" I growled and then the alley lit up as flames poured out of my palms and circled the gang. A huge gust of wind surrounded me, lifting me off my feet and I hovered about a meter off the ground.

I started feeling weak so I let myself to the ground and let the fire go out.

It was dead silent and I half expected the boys to drop to the ground from either fainting or dead.

"Boo" I whispered and they all turned and ran, pushing each other to get first.

I fell to the ground laughing. My mechanical, evil laugh filled the silence as I rolled on the ground holding my sides. Finally I stopped and I got to my feet and wiped away a tear. That was fun.

"Impressive" I heard a voice. I spun around to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked, keeping my cool. I stood up straight, I don't care who this person is, I could easily beat them, I wasn't scared.

A boy about 16 stood out into the moonlight. He was tall and thin. He wore black and his brown hair was covering one eye.

The prettiest girl I'd ever seen stepped out behind him and gave me a sweet smile.

Then another girl that looked like the pretty girl's little sister stood next to her.

The younger girl looked at me with cocky hazel eyes. I didn't see anything but her eyes. They reminded me of my sister.

I felt my blood boil in anger, anger at my sister and parents.

My parents were rich and while they were rich I was living on the streets, barely getting anything to eat. My parents didn't want me, they sold me to a man who did horrible things to me and turned me into the freak I am today. This is his entire fault.

I escaped about a year ago and had been just getting by. And then I found out my parents had another child two years ago but they kept her. I found where they lived and snuck in. She had everything. It was the middle of the night so she was asleep. She was normal. She awoke and stared at me, her big hazel eyes just looked at me. I ran. I couldn't take it; look at what they had done to me. I hated them.

I turned my attention back to the three people.

"What do you want?" I spat. "We saw what you did" The older girl said.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" I asked, clenching my fists.

I watched as they all unfolded wings like mine. They were like me.

"I think we have some things to talk about" the boy said and motioned for me to follow. I gave him a sceptical look.

"It's ok, we want to help you. We're just going over there. That's where we live" the younger girl said, pointing to a tall building of apartments not too far away.

They motioned for me to follow again, and surprisingly, I did.

**Al's POV**

I watched from the shadows as the other three kids led the boy away.

I had been wandering the streets about a week or two ago in a town about three or so hours from here when I saw that kid. I wouldn't have normally noticed him; I don't pay attention to the world of humans.

I know, not many people can say that. Actually I didn't know anyone like me, except Simon, my brother.

Me and my brother grew up in a lab, I was now 13.

We were experimented on and both had wings. Mine were black with brown specks on them. I don't want to go into it but we were said to be failures because we didn't develop 'powers' or anything.

I watched from my cage as wolf like creatures tore my brother apart. I still hear his screams at night. I was next, but before they could get to me I teleported out of my cage and killed them all. Covered in blood, I flew away, and here I am.

So like I was saying, I was walking the streets when I saw this kid. I have pretty good eyesight and I managed to catch sight of the small fireball he was playing with in his hand.

I followed him around for a while and I saw he was like me. He had wings to. I never approached him, I didn't like to talk.

So I was watching him when the others like me came to take him. I followed them to.

It's now or never Al, I told myself. I took a deep breath and came out of the shadows, in front of the others.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked. I just blinked and then snapped my wings out.

They all looked at each other then continued walking.

"Well are you coming or not?" The oldest girl asked and I sighed relief and ran to catch up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's POV**

I froze in my tracks. I never froze up; it was always my victim that froze.

My mind reeled; I was taken back to those dark days. The days where I was locked away in a cage in a dark cellar.

I was too powerful, I was dangerous.

I had wings, powerful white and black spotted wings. I was a good fighter and even though I was only 16 I could take on a grown man and win without breaking a sweat.

And this wasn't even the thing that scared the scientists that created me.

I developed a power to control people like a puppet, I was a puppet master.

That's how I escaped that prison.

I realized my full power about a year ago when two scientists were standing outside my cage and they were talking about me.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew whatever they were deciding was going to be whether I live or die.

I cant stand not knowing things, and I wasn't just going to sit here and let them decide my future.

Before I knew it I was sitting there, controlling them to open my cage and let me go.

For good measures I killed them, but it wasn't long before they figured out my powers.

So here I was, living on the streets when for the first time ever, I froze up.

I knew that face. I had seen them before. That little boy.

I knew it was him. He had been at the place I had been kept.

Him and his brother. I remember him because I remember hearing about how his brother had been killed and this kid escaped. He was about 13 with short brown hair and tanned skin. But what made him so easy to remember were his big, blue eyes.

He was walking with a group of kids and I froze as his eyes moved around the place and they skimmed over me. His eyes lingered on me for a second and I looked away, trying not to draw attention to myself.

I doubt he would remember me. But then again, I did have some distinct features. My hair was pure white with think bangs and I always wore it in a high ponytail. My eyes were bright blue and my left ear was ripped a bit from a fight I had with an eraser when I was younger.

I had to find out what was going on with this kid. I knew he was like me, kind of. Maybe he had found others like him; I just had to find out what was going on.

I stuck to the shadows and followed him and his group down an empty alley, they seemed to stick to the shadows as well.

I glided up behind him silently, and braced myself for a fight. I saw him freeze and his muscles tense. He turned around and yelled as he saw me (which gave me some satisfaction) and I saw the rest of the group get into a fighting position.

I silently laughed, they think they could fight me and win?

"I know you. You were at the place I was kept. Sarah is it?" The kid asked.

I growled and flicked my hand, making the kid fall to the ground.

"Don't call me that. It's shadow" I hissed.

"Now I remember, you're the crazy one" the kid mumbled as he got to his feet and I growled again and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm Al. This is Jet, Tamzi, Debbi and Storm" he pointed to the rest of the other kids. "They're like us" he said and my eyes widened. There was more?

"I think you should come with us" Al said. He took my hand and led me towards an old looking apartment.

I don't know what shocked me more: The fact there was more of us, or the fact I was letting this kid lead me away by the hand.

**Pyro's POV**

"You'll never take me alive!" I laughed, jumping to the next building.

"Lizzy! Stop!" One of the guards called, holding his gun up, pointing it at me.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed and lighting erupted from the sky and the side of the building exploded as I held my hands out.

The blue and sunny sky, darkened as my mood did. I turned and continued to run. Rain poured from the sky. I hated being wet, but I couldn't stop the rain now I was in a bad mood.

My wet, brown hair whipped against my face as I ran.

This was a normal day for me. It wasn't always like this though.

I was a normal kid once. I had friends and a family. I went to a normal school and had normal problems. When I was 14 I was taken from my school. I was sitting on the bus next to my friends.

I wasn't the most popular kid; actually I was in fights with the popular kids all the time. But I had three best friends ever, James, Lez and Rose.

Anyway, our bus came to a stop and we all piled off while they tried to fix it. Before I knew it there was a black bag over my head and I was knocked out.

I awoke on an operating table, surrounded by people in white coats and masks on. I was thrown into a cage, left alone to face what they had done to me. They had grafted wings on me.

They were black with blood red splattered through them.

For about a year or so I was in either my cage or out in a field, surrounded by electric fences, training. And by training, I mean running and fighting for my life on everyday bases.

One day I found out the truth though. I was a replacement. There was another girl, like me but she had been born with wings and that so she was more natural. Her name had been El. She had been killed in something or other. I was always being compared to her.

"She's not natural, she'll never be as good" The scientists would always say.

I was never good enough. If I bet my record in running, it wasn't fast enough. If I took an eraser down, it wasn't good enough. No matter how much I tried, I just wasn't good enough.

One day I heard them talking about maybe it was time to kill me. I was never going to live up to what they wanted.

That was it, I was done trying.

They took me to the killing field. They let about 40 erasers out to kill me. I fell to my knees in the middle of the field. No one had ever beaten this many, I was as good as dead.

That's when I felt it. A flicker of flames, a spark. I exploded. Not literally, but it looked like it. My screams were drowned out by the sound; wind whipped my hair around me. I felt my blue eyes burn red. Flames indulged the erasers, killing them all. Once they were dead, I called off the flames and got to my feet.

The scientists were ecstatic. They finally saw my true potential, but it was too late for them. They had tried to kill me. They were going to pay. I was too far gone now.

I remember their faces as I discovered my new power. Not only could I control fire and make things explode, but I could absorb other mutant's powers.

I was in the fighting arena when I killed a mutant with the power of telekinesis. Next thing I knew things were flying around me, I had his power now.

I then killed another mutant which gave me the power to match the weather with my mood, so if I am upset, it rains, if mad, thunderstorm or tornado.

The scientists were scared of me. I had too much power now.

They tried to torture me into being on their side, but all it did was rip me apart and turn me cold and heartless.

I escaped, killing many of them on my way.

I was almost 16 now and still I was on the run.

They couldn't let someone like me out in the world so they've been trying to capture me but haven't even been close yet.

So here I am, wandering the streets, in hiding. I had never tried to find my old family or friends again. That would be the first place they'd expect me to go, plus, I wasn't that person anymore.

My brain buzzed quite painfully. I knew that feeling. There was a mutant around. My telekinesis wasn't that strong, but one of the things it helped with was finding other mutants.

This was the first one I had found since getting free.

I felt more animal then human as I crawled along the shadows, stalking my next pray.

I didn't look like an animal though. I looked kind of normal. My hair was longish brown and my eyes were a funky blue except for when they go red, which only when I use a lot of power. I was quite short, about 5'5, but I was curvy in all the right places, not that it mattered to me, I had no time for guys. I have one scar on the side of my left eye, one on my right lower arms, one on my left top part of the arms, one on my thigh and one on my neck, all from getting into fights.

I saw my victim; it was a male about my age.

He was like me; I could see him up in the air, flying. He was fast, way faster than me. He landed on the ground and I pounced. We rolled around and no matter what I did to him, he seemed to be unaffected. I had heard about a mutant like this. One who could barely feel pain and could go ages without the need of food and water. I wanted his power.

"Stop please" he begged but it had nothing on me.

"I can help you" he told me. "I don't need help" I growled, throwing more punches.

More mutants stepped out. I knew they were no match for me, I had hit the jackpot.

"Please, join us. We can help you" He guy said.

His hair was brown and in an emo hair cut. His brown eyes looked up at me and I swallowed. They looked exactly like Lez's.

"I'm Jet" he said. "I'm Pyro" I said, not knowing why.

"Cool, you have fire like me" some 7 year old kid said creating fire in his palm.

A million thoughts passed my mind. I guess I could give them a go. And if things went wrong, I'd just kill them all and take their powers.

I stood up and brushed myself off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

I smelt...burnt toast? I ran over to the toaster and quickly popped what used to be bread out of it. It was charcoal black.

"Nooooo. No. No. No. No" I wailed, banging my head on the bench. I couldn't even cook toast.

The toaster was hissing at me, even it thought I was a bad cook. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized it wasn't hissing at me, it was on fire.

"No! Stop it. Bad toaster" I yelled and splashed water on it. Apparently Mr. Toaster didn't like that, because he blew up.

It wasn't a big explosion, but it was enough to scare me into diving out of the way and land hurtfully on my hand.

"Owie" I whimpered. Stupid toaster.

I heard running feet and before I knew it Iggy was at the kitchen door.

"Max? Whaaa?" He looked speechless. He walked towards me like a brainless zombie. "It's ok Ig. I'm fine" I said getting up.

He walked straight past me and stopped at the black patch where the toaster used to be.

"You...You killed him!" He yelled, looking like he was going to break down in tears. "I didn't do it" I started lying. "I saw you. You killed him. Devil woman" he hissed. I knew I'd regret getting him his eyesight back. "And that's my cue to leave" I said, leaving Iggy there nursing a piece of blackened metal.

"Max, are you alright?" Dylan asked, walking up to me. "I umm...fine" I stuttered because he was standing there dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I heard the explosion from the shower" he said giving me a half smile and my stomach flipped. "So I can see" I laughed running my hand through his soft, wet hair and catching all the bubbles from the shampoo and he chuckled.

A shadow caught my eye and I sighed. Fang had just come out of his room. He looked at me with pained eyes, blinked and went back to his room.

"I think I'll go finish my shower" Dylan said sympathetically and turned and left. I sighed and went to my room. I flung myself on my bed, face down.

It had already been 2 months since we had rescued Angel from the doomsday group and Fang had returned to us while his group left to go find more information. But even now Fang and I were still awkward.

"Max?" a small whisper came from my door. "Yeah sweetie?" I asked, sitting up as Angel crawled in beside me.

Since we had rescued her she had been...different. She was like her old self but more quiet and anxious.

"Jeb's coming" she told me and I sighed.

Mum and Jeb had returned safe and sound. Ella on the other hand had been rescued but her and mum decided to leave us be for a while, they weren't like us, they didn't want to be mixed up in all this.

I got up and Angel took my hand and we walked down the hall. I knocked on Fang, Nudge and Gazzy's doors. "Get out here!" I yelled and made my way down to the lounge room.

Soon enough everyone was gathered in the lounge, Dylan was dressed and Iggy had managed to pull himself together, but I knew he was planning something evil.

A few seconds later there was a knock and I answered the door to come face to face with Jeb.

"We've been expecting you" I said evilly. I've always wanted to say that. He just rolled his eyes at me and followed me into the lounge room.

"So what's up?" I asked, flopping onto the couch next to Gazzy. "Well, there's... a thing" he said slowly. "A thing?" I asked. This was not going to be good.

"Well turns out that there was another part of Itex that not many people knew about" he said and I saw him twitch nervously.

"So like a secret, secret organization?" Gazzy asked. "I guess you could say that" Jeb shrugged.

"So, by not many people, I take it you were one of the special ones who got to know?" I asked sceptically. Lately Jeb and I had become closer and were better now, still didn't mean I wasn't still mad at him.

"Well I...was involved with one particular subject" he mumbled and I only heard him because of my 'good hearing'.

"What kind of subject?" I asked, sitting up. "Well there was this one project. Around about the same times each of you were born/created, there were others the same as you" he said quickly.

"Even me?" Dylan asked. "It was always planned for there to be 7 of you" Jeb said looking down.

"Get to the point Jeb" I snapped.

"Ok. Well you guys are pure good. Out there to save the world and all. And Itex made another experiment to make 7 bird kids the opposites of you all. That means their evil" Jeb explained. "Let me guess, they're out to kill us and destroy the world, blah, blah, blah?" I asked. Do these people never get tired of trying to kill us and everyone else. "Well, no actually" Jeb gave a forced smile.

"No?" Fang asked sitting up and Nudge went to say something but I gave her a look and she closed her mouth.

"Well. They're out to help you save the world" Jeb said. There was silence.

"Huh?" I asked, smooth I know.

"Ok, how do I explain this? Say you lot are a force of good. It's out balancing the world. Now your opposites, a force of evil, even it out. So you have to all work together to save the world" Jeb explained.

"How are we supposed to work with them? They're evil! E.V.I.L! They'll try to kill us! We can't trust them or anything!" I yelled, standing up.

"They're probably all mean and nasty and we'll hate them" Gazzy sneered.

"Why are you telling us this now? Why not before?" Fang asked. I was kind of shocked that he thought of such a great question while we were all flipping out.

"Well, some of them are very dangerous. More powers then imaginable, especially one of them. So we tried to keep them contained, hoping we wouldn't need them. Some of them escaped but it was never a big thing. But now, they've managed to group together as a flock. They will be upon you soon" Jeb said and the way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

Oh great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's POV**

Wow. Colour me way freaked out.

Jeb had left over 15 minutes ago and we were all sitting in the same place, no one had talked yet.

So practically there was another flock out there that is really evil and are coming to find us and help us save the world. Pfft, yeah right.

"Come on guys. Like this is really going to happen. Jeb says a lot of things that have never happened. And even if there is another flock out there, we can save the world ourselves. We don't need them" I spoke up.

"Here here!" Gazzy cheered.

"But what if we do?" Angel asked. There was an awkward silence. According to Jeb there was a flock member with a bit of telepathic ability and once they were all together she/he would get a message kind of thing, persuading them to find us. Like a temporary voice, I thought, laughing to myself.

Jeb said the white coats got word they had come together and it wouldn't be long before they arrived and he was going to keep a look out.

Iggy stood up, mumbling something about cooking lunch and went off into the kitchen. Gazzy followed him and Nudge and Angel went off to their room.

Dylan, Fang and I sat there in awkward silence.

"Do you think there'll be a fight between us and the new flock?" Dylan asked.

"Probably. Especially if they really are evil. And if they're as powerful as Jeb says, then we're in for one hell of a fight" I sighed.

"Well by the sound of it we have one thing against them" Dylan said. "And what's that?" Fang snapped quietly.

"Togetherness. By the sound of it they all met not too long ago, they don't have what we have. They don't really know each other. They're not a real flock" Dylan said. I smiled for he was right.

Fang got up and left the room. I gave Dylan an apologetic smile and left, going to my room to wait for lunch to be ready.

**Jet's POV**

It's been over a week since we met Pyro.

We hadn't met anyone since and we were starting to all get an uneasy feeling.

We sat in my so called lounge room. We hadn't left it much lately. It was pretty bare except for two couches and an armchair.

I was sitting on the couch next to Tamzi.

A few days ago we were alone in the kitchen and before I knew it we were making out. We tried dating but it was just a little weird so we're just going with the flow. I was kind of disappointed for she is very beautiful. She isn't just all looks though, she's tough and smart as well. And very mysterious.

Debbi was next to her. Debbi was different then I first thought she would be. She looked like a mini version of her sister, like a follower. But she is very stubborn and a trouble maker. She is the one of us all though that reminds us of what a normal child is like.

On the other couch sat Al and Storm.

Al was quiet and deadly. He reminded me of a bomb. He looked quiet and safe, but he could explode in fits of rage and danger.

Storm was easily my favourite. He was so small and cute. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. But once you got to know him he was as dark as the rest of us. He was cruel and dangerous and had this cool aura around him.

Shadow sat on the floor a bit away from us. She kept to herself and we barely noticed she was there. The only times I really paid attention to her was when she wanted us to listen, and trust me, we listened.

Pyro sat in the corner, lying on her stomach reading a book. As if she sensed me looking at her she looked up and me and I quickly looked away.

She was a whole new evil to us. She barely had spoken 5 words to us and had this scary thing about her. She kept away from the group, we all knew she didn't trust us. And secretly, none of us trusted her either. Not only because of her powers, which were so powerful, more powerful than us, and because of the fact that she may just want to kill us all for our powers, but because she was a lone wolf.

She told no one of her past and was always so tense and sceptical. Late at night I could hear her sneaking out, and I had no idea why. I knew she had no loyalty to us and would betray us or leave us whenever she wanted. We needed to keep an eye on her.

Suddenly she got up and headed our way. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at her, as she opened her mouth to speak.

**Pyro's POV**

I had been lying on the floor reading for over three hours, and sill I had no idea what I was reading. I used to love reading, I could read faster than anyone I knew. But times had changed. Now I just picked up a book to look like I was doing something innocent when really I was analysing the rest of the group, finding out their strengths and weaknesses.

I felt Jet's eyes on me and I looked up at him and he quickly looked away. Yep, they were scared of me, and they had good reason to be.

I knew he could hear me sneaking out at night. I had no intension of telling them why. I don't even know why I did it. I had been going out and killing the things the scientists had been sending after me. They had put a lot of thought into these creatures. They had made them strong and powerful, but made sure they had no powers I could steal. They were always close, but hadn't actually found me yet.

I keep telling myself that I was only going out to save my own neck, but deep down I think I felt compelled to help save the others as well.

My head started hurting again. Lately I had been getting these weird little static messages. Naturally I hadn't told the others yet.

All of a sudden I felt like I had been zapped with electricity and I felt a load of information explode in my head. I knew why we were here.

I stood up and walked towards the others. I had no idea what I was going to say, I didn't like talking.

They all stared at me and I bit my lip.

"I know what we're doing here, why we were created" I said and watched as their mouths all dropped open.

"Huh?" Storm asked.

"We were created to be the opposites of a flock already out there. They're pure good, and well, we're not. Somehow we have to met them and work with them to save the world" I said giving them the really, really short version.

There was an uproar of "Hell no's" and "No bloody way's". Finally they settled down as Shadow asked a question. "How are we going to find them?"

"There's this man. Jeb. He knows them and he is a "good" scientist. He is helping them and soon us" I explained. "I know for a fact that in about three hours he will be in a small town called Myrtle about two and a half hours" I said.

"Well lets go" Jet said standing up. I growled, who made him boss? He flinched and I smiled evilly. I walked out of the room and they followed me.

Once out of the apartment we went into the back ally. I snapped my wings out. They followed and we took off.

* * *

><p>We had been walking around for about 20 minutes when I saw him. I narrowed my eyes for he looked familiar. I shook it off and headed towards him. "Jeb?" in asked and he spun around. "I hear you've been looking for us" I said as the others stood behind me and his eyes widened.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

I walked down the passage way and kicked what looked like Angel's dress into the bathroom. I mean like what was the point of leaving dirty clothes near the door, why not take that extra couple of steps and put it in the actual bathroom?

"But I threw it from my room and it just didn't make it" Angel said walking past me.

"Stay out of my mind Angel" I sighed and she grinned. She froze in her tracks.

"What'd you say?" She asked. "I didn't say anything" I said, not paying attention for she usually thought someone was talking when she just caught someone's thoughts.

"You sure?" her voice was shaking which caught my attention. "Of course. What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her. "There's someone else, I can hear them" she whispered.

**Angel's POV**

"Stay out of my mind Angel" Max sighed and I smiled. I loved teasing her, it was so mu7ch fun, and I knew she wasn't really mad at me, unless she was thinking about Fang or Dylan. Ick.

"Maybe you should keep your abilities to yourself" a girl said. "What'd did you say?" I asked Max. "I didn't say anything" Max said and I frowned.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. You should know better than to listen to other people's thoughts. I thought you were supposed to be good" the girl said and I swallowed and started shaking.

"You sure?" I asked Max and she came over to me. Who was this? "I'm your worst nightmare" the voice laughed evilly. "There's someone else, I can hear them" I whispered to Max and she froze.

"Look out Angel, I'm coming" the voice said scarily. "Max, she's coming for us" I said, my voice shaking. "Ok, you get Gazzy and Iggy, I'll get the others" Max said giving me a quick hug and hurrying off.

"Poor Max. She has no idea" the girl laughed. "Stay away from us" I threatened. "Ohh not very nice?" She giggled. "Leave us alone or you'll regret it" I snapped.

"Don't play dangerous with me kid, because I can play better" she said and I felt her leave my mind. Oh God.

**Max's POV**

We were sitting in the lounge room. Dylan was standing by the door and Fang was standing by the window. Iggy had his head down, listening. Even though he had gotten his eyesight back, he still was just as good as hearing and touch and that.

We all jumped about a metre in the air as my phone went off. "Hello?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. "Max?" Jeb asked. "Hi" I sighed in relief.

"I'm coming over" he said. I had the phone on loud speaker and we were all standing around it. "How come?" I asked. He never called to tell us, he just came.

"I have some, people, for you to meet" he said. "Who?" We all asked. "Remember when I told you about those other mutants, the opposites to you guys? Well, I found them" he said.

"Actually we found you" a male voice said. "Jet Shhh" Jeb hissed. "I found him" a quiet girl voice said in the background and I saw Angel freeze.

"Jeb, who was that girl?" I asked and Angel looked at me with big scared eyes. "That was Pyro" he said and I saw Gazzy and Iggy look at each other. "Hello Angel" the girl said evilly and Angel whimpered. "Pyro" Jeb snapped and I heard her growl.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes" Jeb said then hung up. We were all silent and just looked at each other. "What do we do?" Gazzy asked. "We meet them" I said standing up.

"They sound powerful" Dylan said. "And so are we" I said.

"Not really. Let's see, Max can fly fast, Fang can turn invisible when he is still, Gazzy can mimic voices and his 'special power', Iggy has super senses, Angel is telepathic and by the sounds of it so is this new girl, and I can draw metal to me. Wow, big powers we have" Nudge snapped.

"True, but by the sound of it we will be better fighters and all that" Dylan said.

We stood around and waited until there was a knock on the door. We all froze and were silent. Finally Dylan, who was closest to the door, went and opened it.

He walked back in first and Jeb followed behind him. Behind Jeb followed a boy about my age, he had light brown hair in an emo like state, kind of like Fang's, brown eyes, tall, and toned.

Next a girl with white hair in a pony-tail and blue eyes around my age as well.

Then another girl my age with straight brown hair with a blue streak and blue eyes, I felt jealous as all the guys were staring for she was beautiful.

Then a girl about Gazzy's age who looked like a mini version of the beautiful girl walked in.

Then a boy about Nudge's age walked in, he was baby-faced with short brown hair, blue eyes and tanned.

Then another boy about Angel's age walked in. He has shaggy, messy black hair and dark brown eyes, he looked to cute and small to be evil.

Lastly a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked in, she gave us a quick look out of the corner of her eyes then looked around the room.

We all stood on one side of the room while they stood on the other and Jeb in the middle.

"So, Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel. These are Jet, Shadow, Tamzi, Debbie, Al, Storm and Pyro" he said and Pyro smirked as he said her name and pointed to her and Angel shivered.

We all stayed silent. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reveiws, your all awesome! So i obviously dont own Maximum Ride. So this chapter is about the group bonding and maybe even some more ;) Pyro has a little breakdown thing and we are let into her mind a bit more. Hope you like it! Review if you dont, review if you do. Review if you have anything you want me to add or anyideas! :)**_

**Max's POV**

It had been about 2 hours since we had met the 'other flock' and we had barely spoken a full sentence to each other. Jeb had left about 10 minutes ago and so far we hadn't killed each other yet, which I think is a miracle.

"So Jet, Storm and Al, you get this room. Shadow, Tamzi, Debbie and Pyro, you get this room. And Fang, Dylan, Iggy and Gazzy get this room and we girls get this room" I said.

"Who made you boss?" Jet asked. "Me" I glared. "Well you're not the boss of us" he snapped. "What are you like 5?" I asked. "You wanna go?" he hissed. "Bring it" I whispered loudly.

Jet stood closer to me and I saw the others take their positions. Fang and Shadow were inches apart, Dylan and Tamzi had their fists up, Al and Nudge were glaring at each other, Gazzy and Debbie were in fighting stances, Angel and Storm were practically hissing at each other and Iggy and Pyro were just standing there looking blank.

At once everyone leapt forward. Jet and I rolled on the floor, throwing random punches. I felt my eye start to go black and I felt his nose crunch under my fist. After a minute we were both lying there panting.

"Call it even?" I asked. "Deal" he said and I even saw a smile. "Ok guys, knock it off" I called. They all froze.

Fang and Shadow were wrestling on the ground, Tamzi had Dylan by the throat, Nudge was sitting on Al's back with his arms being pulled behind his back, Gazzy was lying on the ground and Debbie was sitting on him, Angel and Storm were in mid swing and Pyro had Iggy in a head-lock.

"Ok, we need to talk" I said and walked to the lounge and everyone followed. We all sat down and I took a deep breath.

"Ok. We don't always have to get along, but we have to try. I don't care if we're 'good' and your 'evil' we have to work together to save the world. So stop being idiots and just try" I snapped. "I agree with Max, surprisingly. We have to pull our act together. I don't care if this flock is the most dull group ever, we have to get along" Jet said. "Dull?" Gazzy snapped. "Ok. Let's get the ball rolling" I said, getting up and leaving.

I went outside and they all followed me. We headed into the forest behind our place and found an open field like area.

"What are we doing?" Nudge asked. "Showing our powers" I said. "Who's first?" I asked. No one moved. I pushed Gazzy into the circle. He glared at me and I grinned.

Gazzy just stood there as time ticked by. "Is he going to do something?" Al asked. "Is he going to do something?" Gazzy mimicked exactly.

"Very funny" he sneered. "Very funny" Gazzy mimicked. "So what's the point of that? It's just annoying" Jet said. "So what's the point of that? It's just annoying" Gazzy copied and I pulled him out of the circle before they could kill him.

Fang stood in next. Everything as silent, then right before our eyes Fang disappeared. Storm picked up a stone and threw it at where Fang had been. It hit Fang in the chest causing him to stumble backwards and reappearing. He glared at the kid and walked out of the circle.

Storm strutted into the circle and stood there. He lifted his hand and rocks flew around him. Water followed the circle and he was lifted into the air from wind and a spark ignited with a click of his fingers. We stood there in shock as he finished and walked out of the circle with a smug look.

I heard a thump and saw Nudge lying on the ground with one hand over her eye. Pyro stood over her with her fist curled.

"She hit me" Nudge squeaked. "She said I had bad fashion sense" Pyro said and I tried not to laugh. Pyro stood there in ripped jeans, a black tank top and skater gloves. "Keep your hands to yourself" I warned and she shrugged.

Tamzi walked into the circle. She smiled and I saw all the men drop to their knees. I felt this pull towards her. She was so beautiful, I just wanted to do anything for her. She walked out and I came out of my trance. I saw Dylan wipe some drool away.

Debbie stood in and squinted her eyes. "There's three shops near here, one sells clothes, one food and one furniture. Your feeling confused" she pointed at Dylan. "Your angry" she pointed to Fang. "And your...hungry?" she pointed to Iggy who grinned.

She walked out and Angel walked in. "I can get in all your minds. I can talk to sea creatures, I can control your minds, I can breathe underwater" she said in my mind and I assume everyone else's. She walked out and Al walked in.

He stood there then disappeared. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. "Boo" he whispered from behind me and I jumped. He laughed and teleported back to the circle. He walked out and Shadow walked in.

She held out her hand and Fang leapt forward. He put his arms in the air and started...dancing? He twirled and leapt. I should have been furious but it was just too funny. "Stop it!" Angel yelled and I felt her power snap like it did sometimes and it caused Shadow to fall to the ground leaving Fang looking puzzled. Shadow hissed at Angel but headed back to her spot as Dylan headed in.

"Your right Debbie, three are shops, I can see them" he winked and she smiled. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut his arm. The others looked at him like he was crazy. He spat on his arm and it healed straight away.

"I can do better" Jet smirked. Dylan cleaned his knife and tossed it to Jet. Jet cut his arm and in less than a few seconds it had healed. "I can also go for ages without food and water. Plus I'm a fast flyer" he said.

"How fast?" I asked. "Faster than you" he grinned. "Wanna bet?" I teased. "You're on" he said. "Ready? Set go" I laughed snapping out my wings and taking off.

He followed quickly behind me. I pushed with all my might but he was catching up. Soon we were flying neck and neck. We were speeding so fast beneath us was just a blur. We landed back and I grinned.

"Wow" I said and he nodded. Nudge stood out next and held out her hand. Everything metal flew at her and dropped at her feet.

I heard a choking sound and saw Pyro with her hands around her neck for she had a necklace, looked like dog tags like in the army, around and they were choking her, trying to get to Nudge. I saw Nudge narrow her eyes and Pyro dropped to her knees, going red.

"Nudge stop! You're going to kill her!" I yelled but she ignored me. Jet growled and ran at Nudge but was knocked to his ass by a force. I looked at Angel who had her arms up with an invisible force stopping anyone getting to her and Nudge.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Pyro break it!" Jet yelled at her. I saw Pyro reach back and break the chain of her necklace so it zoomed towards Nudge.

She got up and I saw the coldness in her eyes.

"My turn" she hissed. The sunny sky turned black and lightening flashed and thunder cracked. The wind picked up and my hair blew around me. I saw her eyes go red and I flinched.

Things started flying everywhere. Rocks, branches, even people as everyone was getting thrown back. I knew it wasn't the wind doing that, it was her telekinesis powers. She held out her hands and snapped open her wings which were black with red splats over them. She hovered in the air, her wings keeping her in the same spot. Flames came out of her palms and surrounded her. I heard a bang and saw small explosions going off everywhere. It was a war zone, if she didn't stop soon she was going to kill us all.

"Stop!" I screamed but it was carried away from the wind. "If you die I get your powers" she laughed. "Pyro! Stop!" Jet yelled but she ignored him and he was thrown to the ground, rolling into me and knocking me over.

"Pyro!" I heard a scream and looked to see Storm get slammed into a tree and he dropped to the ground, not moving. Suddenly the wind stopped and everything cleared, just a light drizzle of rain was left. The flames disappeared and the explosions stopped. Everything became still and Pyro dropped to the ground, putting her wings away.

Everyone was on the ground; a few had their hands over their heads. I realized Jet had wrapped his arms around me protectively and as soon as he noticed he dropped them. I got up and brushed myself off.

Pyro walked over to Storm. The rain got heavier as he didn't move. She rolled him over with her foot and I saw her eyes go back to blue. She looked at Dylan and he limped over to her. He leaned over and looked at Storm's head which had a split in it. He put his ear to his chest and we all stood around. Dylan looked at me then all of a sudden he spat on Storm. I was about to yell at him when I noticed the wound on his head started healing.

I could see Storm breathing and I saw everyone sigh with relief.

Pyro didn't say anything but leant down and picked him up. She ran a hand through his messy black hair. She snapped out her wings and took off with him.

"Should we umm follow her?" I asked. "I think if she wanted to hurt him there'd be nothing we could do anyways. I don't think she'll hurt him though" Jet said watching her disappear.

"She has some serious problems" Nudge said and I nodded.

**Pyro's POV**

I felt the rain on my back as I flew. I didn't know where I was going until I saw the house. I had come back to the flocks house.

I landed and walked inside like I owned the place. I laid Storm down on the couch. I knelt down beside him and looked at him.

He was pale but looked like he was going to wake up with a headache but be fine. I don't know what had happened. I should have killed them all. But I flinched as I recalled Storm's scream and the thump as he hit the tree.

Why was I doing this? I had never cared about anyone other than myself before. That's a lie, I thought to myself. There was once when I had people to care about.

Then it hit me. Storm looked like a younger version of Lez. With the black hair and dark eyes. He even had that vain spark like him. No wonder I was so drawn to Storm, he reminded me of my best friend.

I sighed and got up. I headed to 'my room' and flopped down on the bed. I reached up to play with my necklace which I did when I was upset, but remembered it wasn't there. I growled to myself, stupid kid. I rolled over and fell asleep.

**Iggy's POV**

My stomach growled as we neared the house. Well that had been interesting. My leg hurt and I had noticed before I had cut it and there was a trail of blood behind me. I felt tempted to ask Dylan to fix it, but no way in hell was I getting that guy to spit on me, I'd rather bleed to death.

Soon it hurt to walk on so I spread my wings and took off. Screw it, I'll just fly, I thought to myself and I felt Angel roll her eyes as she was listening to my thoughts. "Baby" I heard Max say as I was in the air.

I loved having the super senses while having my sight. It was epic. My leg didn't hurt that much, but I was hungry.

I landed and casually walked into the kitchen. I made a sandwich, yes I know it was a girls job but I'm too hungry to wait.

I walked into the lounge room and saw Storm lying on the couch. I chewed slowly as I stared at him. I took another bite of my sandwich and headed to the bathroom to clean my wound.

I poked my head in the other flock's girl's room and sure enough Pyro was passed out on her bed. I was tempted to throw my meat from my sandwich at her, but it was too good to waste, so I threw my sock at her.

She jumped up, can't blame her, haven't washed that sock in weeks.

"Rise and shine princess" I said with my mouth full. "You should really wash those" she said looking at my brown sock (it was originally white). "It's only gonna get dirty again" I shrugged. "Fair enough" she said.

"Want a bite?" I asked holding out my sandwich. "What is it?" She asked. "Tomato, salami, olives, cheese, bacon, mayonnaise, mustard , pickles and avocado" I smiled at my creation. She looked and it then shrugged and took a bite.

"Mmm, it's good" she said and wiped the mayonnaise from her mouth. She still had mustard on her nose and I chuckled. I leant forward and wiped it off and she froze.

"Sorry" I said. "Same" she replied. "For what?" I asked. She looked down and I saw the blood, remembering my cut. "Oh yeah" I said frowning.

"My bad. Let me help" she said leading me to my bathroom. I sat up on the bench and took another bite of my sandwich as she wet a cloth and started wiping away the blood.

I flinched as it stung. "Don't be a baby" she said. I finished the last of my sandwich as she finished cleaning up. "So what's your problem?" I asked. I was never into small talk, unless i did something wrong and Max was going to beat me up. She looked at me and I swear I saw her eyes flash red.

"Like I get why you were mad at Nudge, but you took it a bit far. Plus what was with before. No matter what anyone you wouldnt stop but when Storm was hurt that got to you. What was that about?" i asked trying to appear casual by washing my hands.

"He just reminds me of someone I used to know" she said. "A dead someone?" I asked sympatheticly. "No, he's alive" she thought, off in her own world. "Why dont you stay with him then?" I asked. "I'm dead to him" she said and for once i heard emotion in her other then anger evil stuff. "Why, what happened?" I asked, not trying to hide my curiosity now. "I'm not like the rest of you, I'm different" she said, cracking her fingers. "How so?" I asked. "Lets just say I'm a freak of freaks" she said as we heard the others arrive and she left.

I was dumbstruck. I couldnt move, I was frozen. A freak of freaks? That was what I always said I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

We had arrived back to find Storm passed out on the couch, but all in all he was going to be fine.

Iggy bounced down the stairs and went to the fridge.

"Where's Pyro?" I asked.

"More like psycho" Angel mumbled and I glared at her.

"Her room" Iggy said, his head in the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked as I stormed off.

"To talk to her" I snarled.

"Not a good idea" everyone chimed.

"Well someone has to" I said. Jet bounded up next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

. "Well you're gonna need backup" he grinned.

The rest of the two flocks joined us. I opened the door and saw she was curled up in a corner asleep.

"Pyro" I said walking over to her.

She twitched and out of nowhere a book flew at me but I ducked and it hit Jet in the chest with a thump. I gave her a small nudge with my toe and her eyes snapped open.

She looked up at all of us, then jumped up and threw herself out of the open window, taking off.

"I really need to get a lock for those" I sighed.

"You should just leave her alone" Iggy said and we all spun around, I didn't even hear him come up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well maybe there's a reason she's like this. Ever thought maybe she has a terrifying secret?" He asked, licking his mustard covered fingers.

"What do you know that we don't?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. I looked at Angel and she said in my mind 'I know he's hiding something but he's doing well of not letting me know'. Iggy turned and walked out.

I sighed and left as well and the others followed.

**Iggy's POV**

I grabbed Fang's laptop and headed up to the bathroom and locked myself in there. I put the toilet lid down and sat on it and turned on the computer.

I was going to find out what up with this pyro chick no matter what.

I goggled dead girl babies from 15-16 years ago around the area of the lab they came from but nothing fit. I typed in missing female kids from that time but still nothing.

I scrolled back up the page to start again when something caught my eye.

There was a newspaper clipping from two years about a girl that was abducted. I almost skipped past it when I saw the girl was 14 at the time but the picture jumped out at me.

It was in black and white and a little dodgy but sure enough there was Pyro.

She was hardly recognisable. She was baby faced and still had a bit of baby-fat. Her hair was cut short and she had a cheeky, laughing grin on her face and she looked happy.

Beside her were three other people who I was assuming where her friend. One of the boy's had wavy, almost curly black hair and dark eyes, he looked like an older version of Storm and this must have been the guy she was talking about.

I read below the picture:

_14 year old Lizzy Donovan was abducted when her school bus broke down on the way to a school excursion. No one saw who took her or where she went, she just disappeared. Police were out searching all day and night and the search continues, but no traces of her have been found yet. Family and friends are horrified and want her back no matter the cost._

My eyes widened. Oh my god. She was right when she said she wasn't like us. She was created in a lab as a baby like us. She was taken as a teen. Ripped apart from her life. No wonder she was like how she was.

**Max's POV**

"Iggy get out of the bathroom!" I screamed from upstairs.

Had to pee, had to pee.

"Nice dance" someone said and I spun around to see Jet leaning against the door frame.

At the moment I was jumping from foot to foot from needing to pee.

"Thanks. It's called 'Annoy me and I'll shove my foot up your ass'" I growled.

"Someone's grumpy" he grinned. I glared and he just brushed his hair out of his eyes.

I heard Iggy leave the bathroom and I scampered up there.

As I came out Jet was leaving against the wall.

"What are you stalking me or something? That is incredibly creepy" I said and he grinned even more.

"I'm bored" he said.

"Not my problem. I hate to break it to you but I'm not here for your entertainment" I rolled my eyes, pushing past him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes. They were dark like Fangs, but there was this lightness about them, like I could literally see his soul shinning out through his eyes.

Eww, I so did not just say that. I take it back!

"You have 2 seconds to let go of me before all your pulling back is a bloody stump" I warned and he grinned but let go.

"Wanna go for a fly?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why not? If we're gonna be working together it'd be nice to get to know you. Plus I had a bet with Al that I could kick your butt in a race" he grinned. I glared.

"Your on" I said and he grinned even more.

We went outside. Yes I know I was about to fly off with a guy that could possibly kill me because he's evil.

"Go!" He shouted and we took off.

**Fang's POV**

I watched from the window as Max took off with Jet.

My heart sinking. Great so not only do I have to fight Dylan for her, but now Jet.

I sighed and sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. I heard someone walk into my room and I looked up.

"Sorry wrong room" Shadow said looking confused.

"It's ok" I said and she scrunched up her nose at the messiness of our room and I smiled.

"I don't think I've seen you smile before" Shadow noted and a small smile was on her face.

"Same here" I said and her smile widened.

"I'm sorry about before with the dancing and all" she said.

"It's cool" I shrugged.

"Cool. So see ya around" she said and turned and left.

I was still smiling.

**Iggy's POV**

I flew out and into the forest.

I flew around until I came to the clearing and sure enough I found what I was looking for.

Pyro was standing in the middle of the clearing, her back to me.

"Pyro?" I asked, landing and towards her.

I looked around, the place was a mess, looked like a hurricane had gone through.

She didn't turn to me, she didn't even move.

"Pyro?" I asked again. Still nothing.

"Lizzy?" I asked shyly.

She snapped around. Her eyes glowing red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Iggy's POV**

I flinched, waiting for her to slam me into a tree or light me on fire or something.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly, her eyes still glowing red.

"I know everything" I said and it was silent. I watched as her eyes slowly faded back to blue.

"Oh" was all she said.

"And you're not a freak of freaks. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and the scientists are the freaks, they're the ones that did this to you" I told her taking a few cautious steps towards her.

She didn't kill me which I took as a good sign.

"You don't need to block yourself off from everyone, they'll understand. It's not your fault who you are, you don't have to be evil" I said softly, walking over until I was right in front of her.

"I don't?" She asked softly and for those few seconds I saw her vulnerability, I saw the young, sweet and innocent girl in the photograph.

"No, you don't have to be. You can be happy. You can be safe. Stay with us, have a family. Have people who'll love you" I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes glistened with tears as they formed and a few drops of water fell from the sky. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled her into me and hugged her. Her head buried into my chest and after a few seconds her arms wrapped around my waist. I stroked her hair and I could feel her heart beat. The sky turned clear.

All of a sudden she froze. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but before I could ask I was flying through the air. I hit a tree with a thump and slid down the trunk.

I was lying on my stomach and I looked up. Pyro was hovering in the air, her hair flying around her face, her eyes glowed red and she looked deadly. I yelped as I was thrown in the air again.

I hit another tree but this time my head hit it and I had blacked out before I hit the ground.

**Pyro's POV**

Iggy slumped to the ground unconscious. I looked at his unmoving body and flapped my wings, taking off.

Iggy was wrong, I was evil.

I couldn't forget my past, all those people I had killed, all that evil I had done. And as Iggy hugged me, I felt my past coming for me. And by that I mean I had felt the buzz in my head I got when erasers were close.

They got closer and I had just frozen. I hadn't known what to do. I had felt their eyes on me from the bushes. I knew what they were seeing; they were seeing their tough emotionless target hugging a flock member, looking vulnerable. I couldn't have that so I had knocked Iggy out.

Now as I flew away from the house I could feel them following.

I flew as fast as I could until I came to a clearing, far enough away from the flock's house.

I stood in the middle of the clearing, my palms on fire, my eyes burned red, the wind picked up, the sky turned dark and lightning struck.

The erasers piled out; there were more than I'd ever seen.

**Fang's POV**

I sat on my bed, still stewing over how Max and Jet were still gone.

There was a knock on my door and it creaked open.

"Hi" Shadow said walking in.

"Lost again?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I was wondering if you had nothing better to do, if you wanted to go for a walk or something?" she asked.

"Uhhh" was all I said.

"I know your in here sulking about Max, so why not take your mind off her?" She said.

She didn't say it in a judging way, she just said it in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ok" I said getting up.

We walked out of the house and into the trees.

"So what's the deal with you guys?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, you guys are so innocent like. You use your powers for good" she sounded like she was quoting someone.

"I don't know. It's just the moral thing to do. We had a different childhood to your guys. When I was about 8 Jeb took us away from the school and raised us" I told her unexpectedly.

"How do you know I wasn't brought up like that?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I just know" I said and she pondered for a moment.

"Your right. I wasn't brought up like that" she said and we both went silent.

We continued walking in silence, though it was a comfortable silence. All the words in the world were spoken in that silence.

**Pyro's POV**

There must have been 50 erasers closing in on me. They had never sent so many, the scientists must be getting lazy, or desperate.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy" one eraser said and he stepped towards me.

"Don't call me that" I hissed.

"Why? Missing your friends back home?" He sneered.

I involuntarily screamed and he burst into flames. He rolled on the ground screaming in pain but before long he stopped moving and the air smelled of burnt hair.

The other erasers all growled and moved in on me.

There was no way in hell I could beat them. There was no way I was going to live.

Just then I felt another buzz in my mind. I could feel Max and Jet were flying above us, coming closer. They had no idea all this was going on. They'd be killed before they would know what's going on.

I felt another buzz. Fang and Shadow were walking towards us with no idea what they were about to walk into.

I then got another buzz. Iggy was awake and heading this way. He was calling my name. There was something in his hand. It was my necklace. That boy just didn't give up.

That's when it hit me.

I hadn't pushed Iggy away so I didn't look weak. I pushed him away so the erasers and scientists didn't think I cared for him and couldn't hurt him to hurt me.

I had flown away from the flock's house to protect them all.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I cared for them.

"Time to die freak" an eraser said as they closed in on me.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I asked.

I grinned and they all looked at me like they were scared i knew something they didn't, they were right. I knew Iggy was right, I could be good. I could love.

I threw my head back, my head burned as I let out the biggest and most painful scream ever as everything around me blew up. Fire indulged the erasers and it came at me fast as I waited to die.

**Iggy's POV**

I was knocked to the ground as there was a heart piercing scream and an explosion that shook the earth.

"Pyro" I whispered and got to my feet and started running towards the fire.


End file.
